1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction kits, specifically a construction kit for constructing a play structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art it has been known to use structures whereupon children may engage in recreation safely. Different themed structures have been used to attract the interest of children and further enable them to engage in imaginative and fun-filled recreation. There is a need for attractive, safe, affordable and versatile structures whereupon children may recreate. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,328, issued to Robinson, discloses a plastic building element is described which permits a variety of play structures to be assembled. The main building element is a dish-shaped molded plastic part, having a bottom, integral lower side walls projecting generally upwardly from the outer periphery of the bottom to define a lower portion of one nominal diameter, integral generally horizontal portions projecting outwardly from the top of the lower side walls, and integral upper side walls projecting generally upwardly from the outer periphery of the horizontal portion to define an upper portion having a substantially larger nominal diameter. Preferably, the side walls are defined by a number of generally rectangular panels defining a polygonal shape for the building element as viewed in horizontal section. In the preferred embodiment, the structure is hexagonal. The building element can be used in its simplest application as a children's sandbox, or assembled to define play cavities in the form of more elaborate structures such as a “spaceship” or a “gumball machine”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,021, issued to Ferrara, discloses a device starting from flat partly assembled components, this shelter, when erected, includes tubular roof-reinforcing and attachment beams disposed against roof segments and sidewalls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,116, issued to Buchanan, discloses a building, constructed from prefabricated building components, where the roof and floor components are formed from substantially similar triangle-shaped components. The roof and floor components are sequentially assembled and integrally fastened to the center support column of the building, so that the plan view of the building structure has the form of a polygon. The floor components are each supported at the perimeter of the polygon by vertically adjustable support columns which allow for construction of the building on uneven terrain with minimum site preparation. The roof components are supported at the perimeter of the polygon by fixed vertical posts, between which posts may be included structural prefabricated wall components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,851, issued to Delgado, discloses a portable playground system including a cylindrical base member having four openings therethrough disposed at ninety degree intervals therearound intermediate upper and lower ends thereof. The base member has a floor disposed interiorly thereof disposed at lower ends of the four openings. A top member is dimensioned for removable coupling with the upper end of the cylindrical base member. Stairs, ladders and slides are adapted for removably coupling with the four openings.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: US 2002/0193046, by Zebersky, discloses a modular house toy includes a fixed supporting structure made of a solid floor, a solid ceiling, a solid back wall connecting the floor to the ceiling, and an open arch connecting the floor to the ceiling. The back wall and/or the arch permanently connect the floor to the ceiling in respective connection planes. A modular house toy configuration includes at least two fixed supporting structures. One fixed supporting structure is removably connected to another in six positions. Preferably, the floor and the ceiling have the same shape and the back wall and the arch have the same shape to allow repetitious and modular interlocking of one modular house toy to another module house toy. Wall and arch extensions are inserted into floor depressions and other wall and arch extensions are inserted into ceiling depressions to connect the floor to the ceiling.
U.S. Design Pat. No.: 372,757, issued to Martin et al., discloses the ornamental design for an activity gym.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include unappealing, expensive and/or limited in use.
What is needed is a construction kit that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.